insert good title here!
by Joey-Sidle
Summary: Two ppl in secret... but who?
1. who are you?

insert good title!  
------------------  
  
Autor: Sam (again!)  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own CSI they are ..yak yak yak yak... you know the usual, I want but I ain't getting!!!  
  
Rating: umm, PG (?)  
  
Summary: Two CSI's in bed, but which two? U guess!  
  
A/n: this is MORE fluff from me posting by Joey!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah your stealing the covers!"  
  
"You started this dear!"  
  
"Just cause your the woman doesn't mean you take the covers!"  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"Whatever man, I'm going to sleep, covers or no covers!" He turned.  
  
"I'm sorry! here you go." She put some covers over to his side, "Happy?"  
  
"Yes," he said with some triumph in his voice.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Now shhh, they'll figure out we're in here together!"  
  
"Your making all the noise!"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."   
  
"Just because your the man your saying that!" She said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
**Laughing and giggling**  
  
"Okay, we'll both be quiet!" He finally said.  
  
"good idea!"  
  
They both froze, someone was outside. They looked at each other. The door opened and the light went on......  
  
---------------------------  
  
*WHO WAS THE COUPLE? YOU DECIDED AND GUESS OR WHATEVER!! R&R!!* 


	2. Ohh I see, HAHA BUSTED!

A/N: here is the two!! please don't hit me!  
----------------  
  
"Nick? Sara? What ARE you both doing!?" Shouted a shocked Gil Grissom staring at the two.  
Nick looked up, wide-eyed, at his boss standing before him. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over himself.  
"Gil!? Umm, Wh..wh...what are you doing here?" Sara blushed, *It's his house Sara! DUH* she reminded herself.  
"Sara you asked to stay cause your place is getting fixed up... Nick wasn't part of the arrangment."  
"Uhhh....." Nick looked up at Gil and back at Sara.  
Cath looked at the two in the living room, on the floor together, and turned to Gil. "well it doesn't seem like there's much you can do about that now.... Nick's here already... so you might as well let him stay for a while longer...."  
"Catherine? What you doing here? In Gil's house?" Sara asked smiling.  
"I'm... uh... just having a drink with Gil... that's all..." Cath replied smartly.  
Sara laughed, "Suuuuuuuuuure, and you both got all dressed up for that!?"  
"This from the woman caught in the living canoodling with her boyfriend?" Gil said smiling.  
Sara looked shocked, 'boyfriend' she thought and looked at the beatroot colored Nick. She gigled.  
"Well Nick, what happened here?" Gil asked him. Grissom tried not to smile. Nick looked like he was just caught with his girlfriend by her parents as if he was 16.  
"Welll.... I came over to talk to Sara... and uh... well.... uh..... I don't know... we just ended up here..." Nick said sheepishly.  
"I see... 'to talk'" Grissom nodded.  
"And what about you Catherine?" Sar smiled.  
"Like I said before... I came over to have a chat with Gil over a friendly drink... that's all..."  
"Sure you did... again nice skirt... rather short for a 'friendly' drink... and I thought you said you had a date tonight?"  
"Well.... i did...." Cath answered. "Ok... lets just admit it... You and Nick are and 'item' and are 'together'.... "  
"We are?" She looked at Nick, "We are?"  
"I dunno... are we?" Nick looked back at Sara.   
Gil chuckled, "Cute Sara... not that this isn't a lovely conversation but can you two go put some clothes on, we can talk about this like adults?"  
"C'mon Gil... let's give them a few minutes, while we grab a drink... ok?" Cath smiled at Gil.  
He nodded and followed Catherine, he leaned over and whispered, "Do you feel like you just caught your teenager with a boy in the front room and he had no idea but the girl did?"  
Cath grinned and nodded. "oh yea..." She reached in the cupboard and pulled out a drink, pouring up a glass for both of them.  
  
Sara buried her head into Nick's chest, "Sorry... So ARE we together?"  
"Well... yea... i guess..." Nick smiled.  
"good," she kissed him, "we should really get changed. Hey Nick? Do you feel like your parents just busted you with a girl?" 


End file.
